


Steps

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Suicide, and there's a warning for, it's kinda about their life together, this is... different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: Vic has a habit of counting his steps





	

 

Two hundred thirty-nine steps. That’s how many it took to walk from Vic’s front porch to the neighboring family’s. Fifty more (eighteen of them being stairs) and Vic would find himself in a room that was like a second room to him, Kellin’s room.

As the years went on, his legs got longer and the amount of steps needed to walk that familiar route got smaller. That was before the summer of the year they both turned sixteen. After both of their families found out about the two best friends dating, the previously almost nonexistent rules for sleepovers turned strict. To avoid the overbearing parents, Vic needed to sneak out from the back door that made a lot quieter noise when opened, and then repeat the action at Kellin’s house, sneaking in from the back door where the boy would be waiting after his parents had fallen asleep. The need to be quiet almost doubled the amount of steps, turning it up to five hundred eighteen.

It took exactly seven hundred steps from the door of the apartment complex to the nearby cafe where Vic worked to help him and Kellin pay the rent of their very first shared apartment. The apartment was kinda shitty, but it served its purpose.

Years later, after they both had finished college and found somewhat steady jobs, they were able to buy a house a bit further down from the center of town. In their house, their home, it took Vic fourteen steps from their bedroom to the bathroom, the steps from kitchen table to living room couch amounting to twenty-two.

The steps from their home to work got more difficult to count since Vic was no longer able to go by foot. He had to settle for counting the steps from their front door to garage (thirty-two), and then from the parking lot to the door of his workplace (the number varied from one hundred eighty-two to thirty-two).

The happiest forty-one steps Vic ever took were down the aisle with his newly wedded husband. Being surrounded by all those smiling faces of friends and family and having Kellin’s hand in his, Vic was almost too distracted to count. Almost.

Fast forwarding to the worst steps of Vic’s life, the steps he took daily ever since Kellin got deemed too sick to go home. It was decades after they had gotten married but it was still too soon. In fact Vic thought that it shouldn’t have happened at all. Vic walked the two hundred and ninety-three steps from the reception to Kellin’s room every day for one and a half years.

Eventually came the day when there wasn’t a need to walk those steps anymore. Vic was there when it happened, by Kellin’s bed and holding his hand when he watched the life leave his husband.

On his way home Vic didn’t count. The road was long but he walked the whole way from the hospital to his and Kellin’s home, attempting to clear his thoughts. But it was no use. The love of his life was gone, the person he had spent literally all of his life with, gone. Never coming back. Never coming home. That day Vic couldn’t even walk the fifteen steps from their front door to the couch on their living room. He broke down in the hallway, realising that their house would no longer be a home. Not without Kellin there.

For nine months Vic walked the three hundred twelve steps form the cemetery gates to the final resting place of his beloved Kellin. Nine months, until he realised that it wasn’t getting any better.

One step. That’s all it eventually took. One step from the platform to the tracks and Vic didn’t need to live in a world without Kellin anymore. Vic wasn’t sure what would happen after his death, but in his heart he was counting the steps until he saw Kellin again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First sad Kellic I've written!  
> IMPORTANT NOTE: Suicide is never an answer. If you feel like ending your life reach out and find help. It's true what they say, it does get better.


End file.
